


Greetings

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askbox ficlet- Cullen greeting the Inquisitor with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings

Cullen watched from his window as the scouting party returned from Crestwood, a steady trail of soldiers and supplies lined up across the bridge as the portcullis opened. As soon as he saw the telltale glint of silverite armor, he smiled, and moved from his office to the battlements that overlooked Skyhold’s entrance. He waited there, looking down at the courtyard in anticipation until he saw her. Aurelie’s gaze found him quickly, her smile bright and beautiful, even from his distance.

It had been her first major scouting away since arriving in Skyhold, but also her first trip since they kissed. Since that fateful afternoon, their meetings were chaste; kisses soft and sweet, as they grew accustomed to their new relationship. Cullen was still getting used to the fact she returned his feelings, and that if he wanted to, he could kiss her. Well, whenever they were alone, that is. They had decided to _try_ to keep their relationship private, and secret for as long as they could.

Aurelie walked up the stairs in quick strides, her grin growing wider as she drew closer to him. Cullen held his breath, not realizing how hard it would be not to sweep her up into his arms when she returned. He had missed her, and wanted nothing more than to continue where they had left off before her departure. He wanted to kiss her, passionately; taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue until he couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t had the opportunity, or the nerve to do such an act yet.

Instead Cullen felt his heart start hammering, nerves tightening in his stomach when she finally stopped in front of him. Her eyes were alight in anticipation, and he wondered for a moment if she shared any of his thoughts.

“Hello.” Aurelie’s voice was soft. “Come to greet me?” She asked, eyes searching his face.

Cullen smiled. “Of course.”

He hesitated, scanning the area around them for leering eyes. Even though they were standing in a secluded part of the battlements, the wall to the south still under construction, they _were_ out in the open. After a moment, he finally reached out, cupping her hand in his. Aurelie smiled softly at the gesture, glancing at his gloved hand twining with hers. Cullen was finding it increasingly difficult to hold back his emotions, his affections. _Maker_ , he thought- he was already falling hard for this woman.

Suddenly, he didn’t care who might see and without another thought stepped closer, raising his other hand to cup her cheek. Aurelie tilted her head closer, and he watched her eyes flutter closed before softly pressing his lips to hers. He kept the kiss still for a long moment, still unsure of moving too fast too soon. Aurelie’s hand met the fur of his armor, and to his surprise, gripped it to pull him closer. He understood the hint, loud and clear.

Tentatively, Cullen darted his tongue against the line of her lips, nearly sighing into her mouth as she instantly parted for him. He closed his eyes a little tighter at the sensation of her tongue pressing against his, her mouth molding around his lips. It was slow, but still held all the passion he had been craving. If only it could last forever. With a sharp inhale, Aurelie pulled away, and Cullen opened his eyes to find her looking right back at him. After a moment, her lips curled into a bashful grin as she glanced down at the minimal space between them.

“I was hoping for something like this.” She admitted. Cullen smiled, his nerves melting away a fraction.

Aurelie snapped her eyes back to his, her chin tilting up again so her lips hovered over his. Cullen moved his hand from hers to her waist, wrapping his arm around her middle to pull her closer. She shifted to close the distance, and he dipped his head down to capture another kiss when he heard a loud _whoop_ coming from the courtyard below.

He took one-side glance before pulling away from Aurelie, embarrassed as he saw the rest of her scouting party looking up at them. Varric was laughing, shaking his head as Iron Bull made smooch noises loud enough for the soldiers near them to hear. Cullen looked back to Aurelie, anticipating her embarrassment to match his own, but only found her smiling, a small blush on her cheeks.

“Aurelie?” He asked. She breathed a laugh, moving her hands so they wrapped around his middle in a light hug.

“They were bound to find out eventually.” She responded. “Let them watch.”

Her words surprised him, but it didn’t take long for him to oblige. As he kissed her again, he thought about how now he could do so whenever he wished, regardless of their audience. And he would- every chance he got.

 


End file.
